


High (School) Stakes

by Lost_Stories



Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [12]
Category: Legend of the Phoenix|Calaf and Turandot - Takarazuka Revue, Takarazuka Revue Musicals, Turandot - Puccini
Genre: Barak is done with this shit and he is so extremely valid, Crack, Everybody Lives, F/M, Gen, Highschool AU, So Barak will fix it, Zelim and Tamal are too good for Calaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stories/pseuds/Lost_Stories
Summary: Barak and Zelim plot to make Calaf pay for his stupidity.Crack/Highschool AU
Relationships: Calaf/Stupidity, Calaf/Turandot
Series: Takarazuka Prompt Series [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Guess the author round five





	High (School) Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Takarazuka Guess The Author challenge Round 5, prompt: What am I supposed to do now?

Barak groans, letting his head fall onto the back of the couch and staring up at the ceiling. This cannot be real. He cannot truly have been roped into this by his stupid idiot of a best friend. He can’t. Calaf wouldn’t be this much of a dick, would he? (He totally would).

“What did you say I’m supposed to do?” He asks, really not wanting to know the answer to the question he is asking. Zelim shrugs.

“Calaf said you’re supposed to babysit me and hang out with Tamal until he gets back from… what was it now, oh! Trying to sneak into Turandot’s dad’s house. And you’re not supposed to answer the phone if anyone calls, because if she finds out where he lives before morning he loses the bet and then he has to go to school in his underwear tomorrow.”

Barak closes his eyes. _Why_ did he befriend the stupidest guy in the entire school again?

“Right,” he says, “well I guess you’re stuck with me while your brother tries in vain to win the Ice Princess’ heart.” 

Zelim shrugs amicably and settles on the couch with him, seemingly unbothered. Together, they pick a movie to watch as Barak mulls over how he is going to get back at Calaf for co-opting his one free night of the week because he’s _chasing a bloody girl._ Not that he _minds_ spending it with Zelim, he’s actually rather fond of the kid, and it’s not like Tamal will give him any trouble either, she’s probably sulking in the guestroom because while she obviously came over to help _Calaf_ out for the summer while his mother is away, the oaf hasn’t paid her a single piece of attention, instead choosing to focus all of it on Turandot, of all people. She’s pretty, he’ll give her that, but also the most conniving bitch in the entire school. Hm. Perhaps they’re made for each other. He pauses the movie and turns to face Calaf’s baby brother as a wicked grin spreads across his face.

“So… we’re _not_ picking up the phone or… what happens?”

Zelim blinks at him. Blinks again. “Or he loses the bet and has to go to school in his underwear tomorrow,” he says slowly, and then the understanding hits him and the ten-year-old grins an equally evil grin right back at him.

From the corner, the phone rings, and Barak and Zelim stare at each other for about half a second before Barak jumps up from the couch, picks up the phone, and in the sweetest voice he can muster says: “Barak speaking, oh, no sorry Calaf isn’t home right now, can I take a message?”

It takes a good fifteen minutes before they can stop laughing.

~


End file.
